The Heir
by Voldemort2404
Summary: 1980, A child is delivered to Dumbledore's study. She is of dark Heritage but brought up in Hogwarts, treating the teachers as family. Who knows of her dark hertitage? and will they try to destroy or aid her in the search for good.
1. Chapter 1

**An unexpected delivery**

On the 5th March 1980, as night fell Dumbledore was pacing in his office. A baby had just appeared in the centre of his study at Hogwarts, he was not only concerned but puzzled at the magic that had brought her to him. Albus Dumbledore sighed at the small cradle and open letter on his desk, she was right he was the only person for the job. The baby girl, no matter how pleasant and innocent she seemed, Dumbledore knew her heritage was dark. The child's name was Faye Merope Serena Riddle and Dumbledore glanced at her, realising how badly he needed to keep her safe. He leaned onto his desk and reread the open letter.

Dear Albus,

I loved him too much, we were young and I wanted to go everywhere with him. I know I have killed and done wrong, I am nearly as bad as him. I have witnessed too much hurt and have long stopped believing he will change. I couldn't ever stop loving him, I can only see the boy he was, but I don't want my child growing up like that. I don't want to be the one to bare his heir. I leave my child and my only Horcrux with you, do with it what you wish. Destroy it if you must for I regret the terrible deeds performed to get it. I agree no one should live forever, please teach my daughter the same. I cannot let him have her or even know of her existence, to do this I will erase any memory of her I have. She is incredibly special but you can probably see that, he must never know she is his. You must guard her with your life, keep her hidden she could be his end or his savoir.

Please take care of my baby.

Love Serena.

Of course Dumbledore knew Serena; she had been at school the same time as Tom and being in Slytherin fell into the wrong crowd. He knew she cared for Tom, but to bare the Dark Lord's child? Even as she lay there Dumbledore could see the power emanating from the small body. Magic seemed to shift the air around her; she was descended from two of the greatest wizards, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Serena's ancestry was a closely guarded secret and Dumbledore remembered his surprise as she was sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore glanced at the child sleeping soundly, the combination of these two ancestry lines had created a truly magical witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Enchanted

"Are you Mad!?" Severus cried.  
>Dumbledore hushed him "I may be mad, but it is the only way Severus. And do lower your tone of voice you'll wake her". Severus opened his mouth to argue when they heard footsteps.<br>"Minerva? Is that you?" Dumbledore went to the door.

"Yes it's me! Will you please open the door, and I would like to know what's so dreadfully important that you wake half the Gryffindor's to get my attention", exclaimed Minerva. Dumbledore glanced at Fawkes, "I'm sorry Fawkes said you were a very heavy sleeper and almost impossible to wake. I did tell him to do everything possible to wake you both"  
>Severus and Minerva glanced at each other, "so what is it" Minerva began annoyed "that was so important, Albus?"<br>"A baby", Dumbledore pronounced proudly.  
>"The Potters Child?" she gasped.<p>

Severus cut in, "No you silly women. Another child, whose father and mother are the fear of us all", his voice had turned cold and sly.  
>"You don't mean to say that, that Serena had a child, with him?" Minerva's face had paled drastically.<br>"As a matter of fact yes, and she is right here". Dumbledore swept his arm to the desk where the sleeping baby lay.  
>Minerva sat down suddenly, unable to stay on her feet, "But what on earth is the Dark Lords heir doing here?"<br>Dumbledore smiled, "We", he announced, "Are going to raise her". Silence passed throughout the room, even Fawkes stopped his steady hum. It was as if time had stopped, until,

"Minerva? Are you alright?" Albus leaned in towards the chair, concerned.  
>"I believe, headmaster she has fainted", Snape cut in snidely.<br>"Ah, I imagined this would happen. Do you have the draught I asked for Severus?"  
>Snape passed over a milky liquid which Dumbledore trickled into Minerva's mouth. She sat up suddenly and stared in shock at the child on the desk.<br>"Albus, we can't possible raise her", she whispered.  
>Snape leaned across, "That's just what I was saying" he snidely commentated.<br>"What if he finds out?" Minerva asked. Dumbledore silently handed over the letter, a knowing look on his face. Minerva and Severus read it, shock forming gradually on their faces. Dumbledore snatched back the letter.  
>"So as you can see", he said, "Voldemort will never know of her existence"<p>

"I still think it's preposterous", Snape muttered. However after a quick glance at Minerva he knew he was getting nowhere. Minerva McGonagall was cooing over the child with a delighted look in her eyes.  
>"Severus, come look, she's beautiful", Severus reluctantly got up off his chair and looked over the baby.<br>"How old is she?" he asked turning to Dumbledore.  
>"4 days", he announced like a proud parent.<br>Severus glanced at the child, he too saw how special she was, the magic practically oozed out of her. She had already cast her spell and Severus Snape was under it.  
>"I can't believe I'm saying this, but alright I'm convinced", "Raising a child at Hogwarts, who would've ever have thought it".<p>

In her sleep Faye Riddle let slip a little smile, it was as if she knew she was wanted.


End file.
